Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of components may be installed in order to control, monitor, and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. For example, in subsea wells, a variety of subsea components and control systems may be employed for controlling the subsea wells, for example, during emergency shutdowns. These systems may generally be powered hydraulically. That is, the force to actuate a particular component commonly is provided through hydraulics. For example, subsea annular accumulators have been used as failsafe power sources for shearing in subsea test trees (SSTT). Another system includes a hydraulic system converting low pressure input into high pressure output by utilizing hydrostatic pressure.